Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computing devices or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data (e.g., user data, error data, etc.) and includes random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), and resistance variable memory such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), among others.
A memory system can include a cache memory that may be smaller and/or faster than other memory of the system (e.g., DRAM, NAND, disk storage, solid state drives (SSD), etc., which may be referred to as main memory). As an example, cache memory may comprise DRAM memory. A memory system can cache data to improve performance of the memory system. Therefore providing cache memory that delivers improved performance for the memory system is desirable. Improving the latency and hit rate of the cache memory are performance characteristics that can provide improved performance of the memory system.